It Isn't Real
by 3.14159265358979
Summary: Percy is told that he has an illness. How will he react when he is told that everything he once believed isn't real. Schizophrenia.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

 **This story is inspired by the movie, A Beautiful Mind**

I had to close my eyes immediately after opening them, because the bright light was so intense. And when everything was focused I saw that I was in a white room. There was a door in the far corner with a mirror to the right. And I was in a white bed. My immediate thought was monsters. But they were never this elaborate, or clever.

I made my way to the door, reaching in to my pocket. But Riptide wasn't there. That was when I started freaking out. This was a dream, it had to be. I stumbled back, startled, as the door was thrown open. But my fears melted when I saw my mother standing in the doorway. Something was wrong, it was written on her face. A man followed her in. He was wearing a white robe, like a doctor.

"Percy," my mom broke into tears and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked. But she shook her head, unable to speak.

"Mr. Jackson," the man spoke for the first time," my name is Dr. Carter." I held out my hand for him to shake, he looked surprised, but he took it. "Mr. Jackson, I would like to ask you where you've been in the last twenty four hours."

Upon seeing my guarded expression my mom spoke up, "it's okay Percy, tell him the truth."

"But mom—"

"Just answer the question."

"I was at Camp Half-Blood, the summer camp I go to," I answered.

"I see," said Mr. Carter, "Mr. Jackson are you aware of a disease known as Schizophrenia?" I had heard of the disease, it can make people see hallucinations, or believe things that aren't true.

"Yes," I answered, afraid of where this was going. Did the authorities believe I had a mental illness? Why is my mom with them? Why is she crying?

"Oh, Percy," my mom cried, "I'm so sorry, I thought it was a phase, I thought you just needed time."

"Mom what are you talking about?" My mom couldn't answer, so Dr. Carter did instead.

"Mr. Jackson, you have Schizophrenia. These gods and monsters you have been seeing, and these friends you claim to have, none of it is real." The words hit me like a bomb. What was he saying? Surely it was the Mist messing with his mortal mind. But what about my mom? Was this another cruel trick by the gods?

"Mom, you have to listen to me, I don't know what you remember, but I know you know this is real." My mom looked at me, heartbroken.

"Percy, don't you see, all of this isn't possible. I am so sorry I let this go on so long. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

"Mom, don't say that, you can't believe all this. What about Mr. Brunner, remember Chiron."

"Sweetheart, Mr. Brunner was your sixth grade Latin teacher and nothing more. You haven't seen him in years." This could not be happening, I had to convince her.

"What about Grover, mom?"

"You mean your friend from sixth grade? That was when these things started happening. He called me, said you freaked out on the bus, you said something about Kindly Ones and the summer solstice. And then you gave him the slip after he went to the bathroom, he was worried. You never saw him again. And then you ran away that summer. I was so worried. The police were after you, and I started to suspect…"

A cold feeling washed over me. It couldn't be true, but I had to ask. "Mom… what about Annabeth?"

The look in her eyes told me the answer before she could open her mouth." Baby," she said, "there is no Annabeth."

I ran. Faster than I had ever run before. I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. Because if Annabeth wasn't real, than what was? I could hear a siren blaring but I didn't stop. I saw the familiar pine tree. Looking behind me, I could see doctors running toward me and a police car farther away, but it was gaining. I had to prove that this was real. Over the hill I saw Camp Half-Blood, so familiar to me. But it was deserted.

It was almost like a foreign land. Nobody was there, the fires were out, the sound of laughter and fighting muted. The buildings stood, the way they always had, but even those were fading. My eyes locked on the ocean.

"Stop!" Someone cried behind me. I had been staring too long. I ran to the water. If the campers couldn't be there to help me then I would have to prove to everyone myself. And I would prove that Annabeth was real. That Grover was a Satyr, and Beckendorf a hero. Because he and Luke and Ethan and Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew and Bianca and Castor and Silena couldn't have died for nothing. Because I couldn't wake up in the morning believing that Chiron was not proud of me and Grover had found other friends and Annabeth's lips would never again meet mine.

I dived into the water. And for the first time I could remember, I couldn't breathe. I saw faces, my mother, Rachel, Tyson, Grover, they smiled at me, supporting me. But I was losing my fight. I was dissolving in the water. I was drowning. And then Annabeth was there, and she smiled at me. She reached out her hand, and I took it. And I was happy. And my world went black.

 **AN: That last paragraph was inspired by the River Styx scene in the Last Olympian.**


End file.
